Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium.
Background Art
Related-art image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, or multifunction printers having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other functions, typically form an image on a recording medium according to image data. Thus, for example, a charger uniformly charges a surface of a photoconductor; an optical writer emits a light beam onto the charged surface of the photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor according to the image data; a developing device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor to render the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image; the toner image is directly transferred from the photoconductor onto a recording medium or is indirectly transferred from the photoconductor onto a recording medium via an intermediate transfer belt; finally, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the recording medium bearing the toner image to fix the toner image on the recording medium, thus forming the image on the recording medium.
Such image forming apparatus may include an electric box and a control panel. The electric box drives various components incorporated in the image forming apparatus including the above-described components used to form the toner image on the recording medium. The control panel is used by a user to input various instructions for a print job to form the toner image on the recording medium.